


the more you love, the more it hurts

by uptownskunk



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bondage, Creampie, Double Drabble, F/M, Female Slade Wilson, Femdom, Gags, Kinktober 2018, Older Woman/Younger Man, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Sloane makes Robin come inside her.Again and again and again.It's still not enough.





	the more you love, the more it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 13 prompts: gags, creampie
> 
> Fic title from the Lany song "Hurts"
> 
> Maybe someday I'll write a Sladin fic where this boy isn't tied to a bed but today is not that day.

Robin's face is a mess of hot tears and reddened skin, lips stretched open obscenely by an O ring gag as his throat convulsively swallows down on the saliva pooling in his mouth just waiting for him to choke on it.

Sloane's cunt squeezes around his cock from where it's buried in her, her hips moving above him trying to get him hard again, and he cringes at the uncomfortable aching pain the movement sends through him, hands and legs jerking at their bonds like he's having a seizure.

His cock remains completely, stubbornly soft.

Sloane gives him a put upon disappointed sigh, though the glimmer in her eye looks dangerously pleased. "A pity, Robin. Looks like you have your limits after all."

She moves off of him, his cock slipping free from her body with a wet sound, and Robin can't drag his eyes away from between her legs where his come gushes out, running down her thighs in slow rivulets.

"You're only human," Sloane continues. "but you had a goal and you didn't meet it and you have to accept the consequences for your failure."

She smirks at him mockingly. "So are you ready to be punished, Robin?"

 


End file.
